night_lanternsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banu Tamān
Banu Tamān is an ancient clan, rumoured to be descendants of Queen Bilqiis, who was reputed by Arab legend to have been the daughter of a human father (A Himyarite ruler) and a Jinn mother. It is their duty to prevent the Jinn from interfering with the Seen Realm and becoming involved with humans. They also judge the crimes of either Jinn or Human both if they were to dare break the hidden laws of not associating with one another. The Clan has dwindled out, however, the last two heirs being Maryam Sarokhova and her younger brother, Ruslan Sarokhov. History The Clan of Tamān was reputed to be of East-African origin. The etymology of the name, however, comes from Aramaic, meaning “to hide or to conceal.” تمن טְמֵן They are rumoured descendants of Queen Bilqiis, who was reputed by Arab legend to have been the daughter of a human father, (The Himyarite ruler - Hadhad ibn Sharhabil) and a jinn mother. (Umaya) Tamān, from whom the family name was derived, was believed to have migrated to Spain in the 8th century, during the early years of Muslim Conquest. He would settle in Carmona, Sevilla. Tamān’s “children” - that is, his descendants - would leave Carmona to settle in Córdoba and would become very well established there. By the early 10th century, Banu Tamān were said to have become the intellectual and political leaders of the city, running one of the largest libraries bookstores of the city, owning more than 50,000 manuscripts, books and scrolls. They would also occupy a few positions of administration and deal with the education of certain Umayyad royals. This family was known rather well in Andalus under the name of Bani Tamān. The Clan, less known(ly), was a family which had, for centuries, been something of experts in dealing with the Al-Ghaib (الغيب). "Al" and "Ghaib", literally translating to "the" and "unseen" respectively in Arabic. After the death of Binyamin bin Ghurayb, the family would migrate to Anatolia, where some would settle and live under the Ottoman Empire. Most of the family, however, would continue to travel and settle in Bukhara, later to start separately moving slightly into Russiya over the centuries. (Russiya is an alternate history version of Russia where Prince Vladimir of Kiev converts to Islam instead of Christianity.) Abilities Influence '''Influence' is an ability that allows the users to suppress Jinn, even ones as strong as the Four Elders. It involves suppressing the will and thoughts of the Jinn, therefore, forcing them to be obedient. It might also kill the Jinn depending on the strength and/or how the users use it. It can also be the user's strongest defence. Influence, however, is a double-edged sword as it drains the user critically, causing them to fall unconscious. Maryam has an ability to force Jinn into a submissive state. This was first shown when she confronted Namudarki who knew who the traitor was within the Niska Kingdom was and yet wouldn't say, a strange blue aura came out of her arm and made him kneel before Maryam, feeling an oppressive force and aura coming out of Maryam that awoke out of her anger. Spiritual Recognition The clansmen are able to sense the aura's of jinn and know if there is one nearby. Barriers They are able to create barriers which prevent jinn entry. World Bridging They are able to go back and forth through the two Realms, Hidden and Seen. Forbidden Contracts The popular image of the jinn as the genie can be traced to the ''Arabian Nights, that classic repository of Middle Eastern (-esque) folk tales. They’re basically portrayed as amoral wish-granting spirits trapped in bottles, lamps, or magical rings. And despite there being little scriptural basis to believe in the three wishes of legend, jinn have long been associated with sorcery. According to the medieval scholar Ibn Taymiyyah, jinn can be summoned by writing certain Quranic verses backwards or in an impure substance like blood. This, he said, would please the infidel jinn and allow a sorcerer to attain favours from them—such as rapid transportation through the air, untold wealth, and knowledge of things yet to come. Of course, practices like these have always been sacrilegious and sorcerers pay the ultimate price, that is, losing their “share in the hereafter.” Hidden Laws The Hidden Laws are those which are enforced and protected by the Bani Tamān. # Contact between the Hidden and Seen Realm is forbidden. # Any person dealing with Forbidden Contracts will be immediately executed.